Interviews with the Arclight Family
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Part Three of the Interview Series.
1. Quattro

**Interviews with the Arclight Family**

**Humor**

**Thomas/Trey/Quinton/Byron**

**Part Three of the Interview series. **

**(I don't own Zexal. The interviewers own the questions.)**

* * *

Thomas Arclight/Quattro

* * *

D.T.B: Welcome, all, to the third part of the Interview series! (Well, fourth, if you include Sirius.)

Sirius: Do not.

D.T.B: Our interviewer this week is the writer of that ever popular Arclight Angst story, "Moments," and probably the only serious fan of Thomas Arclight on fanfiction. The one, the only, Takako Arclight!

Takako: **Never** interview Quattro unless you actually understand and get him. Otherwise, you'll probably end up dead.

D.T.B: {Wow. What a way to start a K+.} And our guest for today – as you might have guessed – is the King of Fanservice himself, the Scarred Duelist, the Ruthless Arclight-

?: Get on with it!

D.T.B: [nonchalantly] Thomas Arclight/Quattro himself.

Quattro: It's about time!

D.T.B: Anyway, we've got work to do, so let's get started!

* * *

_Question 1._

_So how do you deal with the fact that you now have a father that is WAY younger than you now? Do you think you could get away with things you couldn't before?_

That, my dear, is a very good question. I suppose most people would find it just a little bit weird, but it's actually not that big a deal for me. I mean, okay, yeah, it's a little weird, even with us. Sometimes, I look at the kid and I think, "Okay. NOW how am I supposed to handle this? I mean, come on, I'm yelling at a kid." Then I spend five minutes yelling at Ryoga and that gets me back into the game faster than that Alit kid can eat a sub sandwich. But if you want to know how I deal with having a father that's younger than me, I don't. When I'm not filming, I actually ignore it altogether. I figure, "why ruin my lunch trying to think of ways to deal with it when I can do it while we're filming?" Behold the reason my reactions to Vetrix's taunts were always real. I was ALWAYS caught off-guard when he started talking. When they said that Quinton and Trey were just being used, I FELL for it! Took them hours to convince me otherwise.

I was actually probably the only guy who didn't do the rehearsals or watch the anime when I was filming. Everything hit me like a ton of bricks, so when I reacted, it was always real. Most of the guys said I was really damaging myself, but that's just how I act. They got a problem with it, that's their...problem.

Do I think I could get away with things I couldn't before? Answer: No. No way in Yugioh history. My dad's been keeping an eye on the four of us ever since a little incident with Vetrix and Haruto. Don't get me wrong, I love kids (Yeah. Shocked you, didn't I?) but Vetrix really had it coming.

_Question 2._

_How do you escape your fangirls? I mean surely a top-rate duelist like you has thousands of fangirls, myself included. Do you ever have times when you just want to get away from it all?_

Amazing! Someone actually understands what I go through! Yes, I do feel like I want to get away from it all once in a while. Okay, maybe once a week. Or every other day. Sometimes, I'll just wear a wig and beard, dress up in one of the older Yugioh costumes, and walk through the fangirls without batting an eye. Never failed once.

[pauses]

Okay, maybe once, but that was because Shark pulled my wig off when I wasn't looking.

So my Dress-Up-As-Homeless-Person failed after a while, but then I came up with a better idea. Well, actually, **two** ideas, but they've both been working perfectly so far.

The first one, I take a scene from one of my episodes and record it. Then I have someone else – usually the boom operator – play it when the fans are outside. Then, while they're all distracted, I escape from the set and dive onto my bus. Just in time to catch the latest episode to see how the cameras saw my duel.

The only catch with that one is I have to use a good recording and it can never be the same recording twice. I'm afraid they'll eventually figure my trick out and they won't fall for it ever again. Fortunately, I go on a loop. I'm back on episode...50. And fortunately, they STILL haven't figured me out. Glad I only do it once a week, or I'd be in trouble.

The second one, on the other hand, is far more dangerous and tricky and amazing. I have the guys who are around the same height as me...get into one of my spare costumes and become ME! Usually, it's Shark, Quinton, (I successfully twisted his arm...metaphorically!) and/or Misael. Neither one of the last two guys actually wanted to do it. Actually, now that I think about it, NONE of them wanted to do it. I kinda had to blackmail them.

[D.T.B: With what?]

[looks around]

I told Shark that I would ask his sister out if he didn't help me, and I told Quinton and Misael that I would spill their feelings to their 'girlfriends' if they didn't help bail me out. So far, they haven't figured out that it was an idle threat.

_Question 3._

_So what's it like working with Trey, Quinton, and Vetrix? I mean, when you're not working, how would you describe a typical week for the four of you?_

It's great. Can you imagine how much fun it is to tease your friends and family and actually get it recorded for all to see? It's priceless! Before, I never **ever** got to pick on them like I do now. Well, actually, that's incorrect. I haven't been able to pick on them like I do now for the past...five to seven years. You know those little flashbacks with us when we were kids? Yeah, those are real. Real live home videos that our mom taped when we were little. Even then, Quinton was a stick in the mud.

A typical week, huh?

Well, let's see...

Monday: Vetrix gives us all a hard time with his Vector-rated pranks

Tuesday: **I** give them all a hard time with my Vector-rated pranks.

Wednesday: My older brother bores us to death with his school lectures. (Yep. Quinton's an assistant teacher at our school.)

Thursday: Trey geeks out with the Aztec books he gets to read at the library.

Friday: Family argument involving dinner for one reason or another. (It's either Health food night or Junk food night. I'm Junk food.)

Saturday: Watch latest Zexal episode.

Sunday: Good question. I snooze while I have the chance, Quinton spends time just soaking in the air, Trey...I actually don't know **what **he does. Anything that's related to Aztec. Vetrix spends the day being, well, Vetrix.

Monday: Rinse and repeat.

Does that help enlighten you in any way?

_Question 4._

_How do you prepare for a scene?_

That's the the beauty part. I don't. I go in, I read my cue cards, I get out. Never gets easier. Or more troublesome. Don't tell Quinton, but there have been times when I've nearly broken down because of my lines and all the revelations that they throw at me. The director has told me more than once to rehearse with everybody else, but I always throw my line at her.

"How are my reactions supposed to be real if I know what's gonna hit me?"

It never fails. Works even better on Quinton.

Just don't ask me to try it on my dad. I tried it once when I caught the flu. He did not fall for it.

_Question 5._

_So, offset, do you and Shark interact?_

How do we interact? 'Bout the same way we do onset. He really can't stand me, I really can't stand him. Trey thinks we're friends, but I dunno. Shark cannot go five seconds in the same room with me without starting an argument. Contrary to the anime, he does not hate me because I burned his sister. Well, okay, sure, it had something to with Rio, but I didn't hurt her.

...At least not as badly as that.

[raises hands] Okay, I'll admit it, I met her, she accidentally tripped on my foot, and hurt her ankle. He's never let me forget about it. You know what the first thing he said to me when we met onset was?

"It's you!"

Had to explain to Yuma how we met before he would stop freaking out about it. Neither of us could understand his rambling, but we think he was saying something along the lines of, "Don't hurt the alien from the ocean space station of Don Faker."

Honestly, there are times when I actually think we have to take him off his healthy diet of sugar, junk food and soda pop. Before he rubs off on Shark, or worse, myself!

[sigh] Anyway, thanks for talking with me. I sure as heck hoped I pleased a few of my fans out there. Look for me in the next episodes, kay?

* * *

D.T.B: Well, that was...enjoyable. I think.

Sirius: I suppose.

D.T.B: Okay. Thanks a bunch for your questions, Takako-chan. Hopefully, they were at least partially satisfying. Next week, we are bringing our favorite salmon-head into the interview booth. To the one who has been scheduled to handle him, prepare your questions. This is gonna be fun. :)

* * *

**D.T.B: Sorry for OOC-ness. Arclights are not my specialty. :( Please review just the same.**


	2. Trey

**D.T.B: I do not own: Zexal. Tales of Symphonia. Wayne Grayson. (All in good time.)**

**(I think it's safe to say my 'break' only went on for 24 hours. I've been back in typing mode for a while. Stupid stories, not leaving me in peace. Ah well, I'd go nuts otherwise. Enjoy.)**

* * *

Michael Arclight/Trey

* * *

D.T.B: Hi ho! And welcome again to the Arclight Interviews. Our guest this week is our favorite little salmon-head, Aztec otaku, Trrrrreeeeey ARCLIGHT!

Trey: Uh...Hello.

D.T.B: And now, our speaker for this week. Please give a big hand for Ariette5!

Ariette5: Hello! [**Smiles]** Can I hug Trey? :3

Trey: Uh...

D.T.B: Okay. Let's get to work before Ari-chan kills him with her hugs. Begin!

* * *

_Question 1._

_Did you really went to an orphanage with Quattro? If you did, how was your experience?_

No. We didn't. To be honest, the reason we were crying in that flashback was because we were going to our aunt's house for a month. And we really wanted to stay and watch Chris do his work. But we couldn't, and our uncle only scared us with that coat that he was wearing. I thought he was trying to kidnap us or something.

But then we found out that our aunt and uncle were really nice people. I mean, yeah, seeing her face in the morning when she wakes you up is enough to give anybody a heart attack, (Sorry, Auntie) but she was still really nice. I actually feel kinda sorry for her, though. She had to put up with Quattro for a whole month. She must have been really happy when she saw Otou-sama coming up her driveway. I don't think she'd be able to take anymore of his water bombs. Or those 'canned noise' things that Quattro always set up in the bathroom.

_Question 2._

_Now that Zexal's over (Sadly) are you planning making another job as actor?_

Yep. I really like working with everybody here, so I'm going to try for something in Arc V. I might not make it, but if you see me in the back, at least you'll know that I'm doing okay. And if that fails, I've got other ideas. I might even do voice acting. You may not know this, but one time, Durbe got laryngitis. The poor guy couldn't say a word without hacking up a terrible lung. So our director came up with an idea.

Durbe would still do his scenes, move his lips accordingly, and act as if he still had his voice. (Which actually wasn't easy, seeing as how Ryoga can't read lips.) When that was done, I'd go into the booth, put on the headphones, and do his voice in his place. Apparently, our voices are so similar, nobody noticed the difference. They actually asked if we were descendants of a man called "Wayne Grayson."

I didn't get it. Durbe didn't get it.

Quattro? He started laughing so hard, I was beginning to wonder if he'd choke. He was fortunate to reach the water fountain before he did just that.

Then, after I gave him a good scolding – seeing as how he's not supposed to try and kill himself like that – he called me the "Joey Wheeler of Zexal."

And to this day, I STILL don't get it. Nor did I understand why he called Durbe, "Dartz" and threw a light blue wig over his head.

I guess he kinda took the joke just a little too far, because he didn't exactly explain why he was dressed up as Yami Marik later on.

But then again, you'd have to be a pretty big idiot to miss the hints. Like the fact that he was mumbling Durbe's name and plotting ways to humiliate him in any way possible.

Although, I am interested in figuring out exactly HOW Durbe managed to get that outfit on Quattro without him struggling. And THEN find a way to make him walk around the set with that wig literally glued to his head.

…Maybe he blackmailed him or something.

_Question 3._

_Why are you so cute and adorable? :3_

Uhhh...I take after my mother?

[pause]

I don't know! And it's hard enough that Quattro gets on my case about it. I've probably been mistaken for a girl more times than Misael has. And that story that a friend of yours wrote – Senshi Moon-san – certainly didn't help my reputation. I was the laughing stock of the school after Halloween was over.

The one time I have to thank Quattro for being such a protective brother. I never would have survived the day without him.

_Question 4._

_Who do you get along better, Thomas or Chris?_

I try not to play favorites. We all have our likes and dislikes, but that's what makes us unique. It's finding out WHY someone likes something that makes us appreciate how unique they are.

Even during Zexal filming, we all worked together. Say, when Chris was dueling against Kaito in episode 56, we were rooting for him the whole time. We probably would have actually raised our voices if the director didn't threaten to throw us out if we did, though. So our rooting was kept to a minimum, but we didn't let him duel alone. Especially since he hated to lose. (That had to have been the only argument he and the director ever got into.)

I even helped Chris rehearse his lines for Zexal. He'll never admit to it, but he's terrible with scripts. He couldn't remember his lines if his life depended on it. Especially when it came to snapping at Kaito. It's easy for him to 'silently' yell at Quattro, but when it came to Kaito, his instincts kicked in. I don't even remember how we got episodes 55 and 56 off the ground, but I recall it had something to do with Kaito switching his script when nobody was looking.

(We laughed our heads off for hours when we saw that it was Rio's lines.)

Unfortunately, Quattro didn't want to rehearse – said it helped add authenticity to his lines if he simply played along – so I couldn't help him with his script or anything like that. But I did have to calm him down more than once when he thought that what anybody said in an episode was real. I think he nearly fainted when he heard that my character fell into a coma. He even said he was going to look for me in the hospitals. It took us forever to calm him down.

And to this day, I still feel sorry for him. He really didn't deserve that. But I guess he had SOMETHING coming, seeing as how he refused to even use his cue cards.

_Question 5._

_Beside the Aztec thing, what's your hobby? And how or why did you began to like the Aztec civilization?_

I don't know if you could consider them 'hobbies,' but I do enjoy gardening and set building in my spare time.

…

Why are you staring at me like that? I'm an Arclight! We've all got strange hobbies. Quattro's idea of fun is making really weird puppet shows and Chris' is working in his lab until he falls asleep at his desk. My dad's not exactly the greatest example of 'relaxing' either. I mean, let's face it, he's the one who made the costumes for the Arclight family. [rolls eyes] He's also the reason we ended up WEARING those costumes. When he heard about our auditions, he gave us those costumes as 'good luck outfits.' We didn't fall for it, but we wore them to please him.

We regretted it afterwards.

Why do I like the Aztec civilization? I think you should blame my dad. He told us that we could go into the attic once when he wanted to take a nap. We went up there, I found one of those old Aztec masks, and I fell in love with it. I put it on and I scared my older brothers silly. (They still haven't gotten over it either.) After that, I just wanted to know everything about them. They just looked so...COOL!

I've matured a little bit over the past...ten years...since I first found that dusty old mask, but I still love them solely because they're so amazing. I mean, I totally geeked out when I saw the Aztec props they had in the back of the set.

Let me tell you, we did NOT add my obsession with all things Aztec simply because Raine Sage would have been pleased with me. (Sorry. My brother's been playing too many video games.)

[stands]

Well, thank you for your questions. I'm very grateful. Ja ne.

* * *

D.T.B: He's a good kid.

Sirius: I'll agree with you there.

D.T.B: SO! Next chapter is for the great Chris Arclight! [pauses] One little problem. Who wants to interview him? ^_^'

Sirius: Oh, for crying out loud!

* * *

**D.T.B: To those who do not understand the Raine Sage, she is a character in Tales of Symphonia. My sis has been playing it for a while and I instantly thought of her. If you didn't get it, sorry. **


	3. Quinton

**D.T.B: [running like a maniac] Interviews, interviews, interviews! Running late!**

**Sirius: This is why you need to work on your schedules a little more!**

**Durbe: You mustn't blame her, Sirius.**

**Lyra: She doesn't own Zexal.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Chris/Quinton Arclight

Xxxxxxxxxx

D.T.B: So, hello again, all you patient readers of this part of the Interview series. I know I'm rather slow on this one, and you have reason to be mad at me. (Quattro certainly is.)

Sirius: Tried to warn her.

D.T.B: Anyway...so...this week, we have a special surprise for you. Today's guest is Christopher Arclight.

Quinton: Hello.

D.T.B: And the surprise for this week...TWO INTERVIEWEES! Jackpot 2 and oshagirl!

Jackpot: Check out my new Cardfight Vanguard fic.

Oshagirl: I hope these are girl questions.

D.T.B: Now without further ado, let's get this on the road. Before you guys flame me for my tardiness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Question 1. (From Oshagirl)_

_Are your relationships with certain people on stage different than off stage?_

Not usually. For the most part, our characters are our own. Well, actually, that might not entirely be the a true statement. Tron, or Vetrix, depending on who you speak to, is actually my younger cousin. From my mother's side of the family. Not related to my father in any way other than that.

Also, I hardly have any grudge against Dr. Faker. He was actually my tutor in Middle School. Finding a reason to look like I despised him was rather difficult. Not to mention behaving like I hate Kaito so often.

_Question 2. (From Jackpot 2)_

_Whose idea was it to give you and your brothers code names?_

That would be Quattro's idea. We were busy working on our characters and he came up with the idea to use the code names. Afterwards, he brought it up to the producer behind our backs and he okay-ed it. To be completely honest, we didn't realize that we were given the nicknames until we arrived onset the next day, when Yuma came racing up to us, screaming, "Hey, Trey, Quinton!"

And then Quattro chose to wonder why I was so upset with him.

_Question 3. (From Oshagirl)_

_Have you ever met Yuma's sister, Akari? She has to be pretty much the only reappearing character around your age. If so, what do you think of her?_

Yes. I have met her. After my auditions, in point of fact. She introduced me to the main cast after I made my debut. As for what I think about her, I find her to be a nice young woman offset, even though she is rather easily annoyed.

I only wish that they allowed us to speak onset. It would have made for an interesting episode.

_Question 4. (From Jackpot 2)_

_What's your actual relationship to Kaito offset?_

The same as onset. Very good friends. I met him back when he was around twelve years old. He was getting poor grades around that time and I was asked to be his tutor. It took me about a week to realize that his bad grades were because his eyesight was worsening. Hiding the fact that he was having a hard time seeing straight for two years is certainly admirable, but troublesome. When I finally managed to convince him to tell his parents, he was having a difficult time seeing without bumping into something. On one occasion, I caught him nearly walking into the dining room table. He claimed that he was busy studying and didn't notice the table, but it would have been much more believable if he was actually holding a textbook.

I would gladly share more with you, but he is going to give me enough of a lecture already. I would much rather listen to that one than a stronger lecture that he is certain to give me should I continue.

_Question 5. (From Oshagirl.)_

_What's the secret to your hair?_

My hair? What about my hair? There's no secret to it. I simply never felt the urge to cut it. I usually braid it, but they told me to not do that for the show. Yes, there were one or two exceptions, but overall, I was prohibited from braiding my hair for the duration of my time there. Offset, I was allowed to, quote, 'Mess with my hair however I choose, just don't leave it in a state the Hair and Makeup artists can't work with.'

[D.T.B: Interesting. So this little thing here, that says that you wear a wig is a joke.]

Indeed. You got that from Quattro, didn't you?

[D.T.B: And if I did? ←{Uneasily}]

You fell for one of Quattro's oldest jokes.

[D.T.B: [gloom.]]

[Very brief silence]

Well, thank you both for your kind questions. Unfortunately, I have to run, before Quattro does something stupid and attempts to pull a prank on the producer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

D.T.B: [gloom] I fell for it.

Sirius: She's gonna be that way for a while, so... The next and final person to be interviewed shall be Vetrix. If someone wishes to interview him, please volunteer quickly.

D.T.B: See you next time.

Sirius: That was quicker than I thought!

* * *

**D.T.B: Why on Barian World is it so darn short! UGH! Sorry, you guys. **


	4. Vetrix

Interview 4

Vetrix

* * *

D.T.B: Hi, guys! How's everything going? :D

Sirius: {She's acting like she didn't threaten to end the story on a cliffhanger.}

D.T.B: So, here's some good news, everybody. Someone volunteered to interview Vetrix. (Well, actually three did, but it was first come, first served. Sorry.) So let's all give a big hand for dragonwolf416!

Dragonwolf416: Hello everybody.

D.T.B: And our guest today is the little bundle of masked turmoil in the Arclight family. VEEEETRRIIIXX!

Vetrix: [giggling maniacally.]

D.T.B: Uhhhh...let's just get to work.

* * *

_Question 1._

_How are you related to Trey, Quattro, and Quinton in really life?_

I'm their cousin. Surprised? I'm from their father's side, so I look ju~ust like him when he was seven or ten years old. Apparently, I'm just as playful too. Uncle even said that it was going to be very interesting to see how I made it as the little father. You want to know what little Quattro said when he heard that?

He said, "This is going to be interesting."

I'm not really sure if he meant that as a compliment or an insult, but either way, it's really funny. I certainly hope they had as much fun being my sons as I did being their father.

_Question 2_

_Was there any problem getting your part in Zexal?_

None whatsoever. I was actually the only person who stepped up to play Vetrix. Well, the only person who had the ability to pull off a perfect Vetrix. I knew how to duel. I knew how to laugh. I knew how to look positively evil. Trey said that the instant I entered the room with the other kids, he felt that they were all going to run for their mothers in a second. And even Quattro said that I had them all beat when I looked at them.

Hehehe.

Oh, my heart still races when I think about it. You should have seen them. One look at me and they all paled. Even the old director wondered if I was actually a child.

So I auditioned, passed with flying colors, and went to work as Vetrix Arclight.

_Question 3._

_Do you act the same off set as on set?_

I thought that was obvious. Of COURSE I act the same. Actually, people like Kaito have even said behind my back that I'm worse offset than I am onset. Tehehe. On weekends, I handle all the pranks in Vector's place, seeing as how he's usually done with work by that time. Want the proof?

[He takes a quick break to go grab something from underneath his seat.]

Here is a list of every prank I've ever done to every person I preformed it on. Just look.

[D.T.B: [Looks] Oh, my.]

HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! And those are only from the first few episodes after my real debut.

[D.T.B: [Looks to the camera] This kid.]

I should really thank Quattro for helping me out with the pranks. I can safely say that there is no way on any world that I would have been able to pull of the ultimate prank onset at the end of the series. It was so perfect. As soon as the director announced the final 'Cut' of the series, I flipped all the circuit breakers onset. All the lights went out in an instant. Then, while they were a~ll distracted, I activated all the special confetti throwers that I put up. It took me all month, and they didn't find out until the instant it went off.

The glue I used certainly helped as well.

_Question 4._

_The seen with cake was that intend?_

Actually, no. It wasn't. You see, when we were working that scene, they told me to 'ab-lib' it, because they wanted Vetrix's personality to really shine. So I told Quattro to ask them to put something sweet on the set. What did he do after that?

He ordered the re~ally tall cake.

I took one look at it, and I just couldn't stop myself. I just had to try and eat it. But as soon as the lights went off, Quattro grabbed me and pulled me off the set. And because the cake wasn't supposed to be there, Flip didn't know what to do during his part. So he had a nice, soft landing. And all thanks to me. Teehehehehehehehehe.

_Question 5._

_Did you created Heraldic/Heraldry cards yourself?_

Nope. I told them the kind of deck I wanted, but I didn't make them. Actually, they're all Uncle Byron's cards from his dueling years. They didn't have the kind of cards **I **wanted, so Uncle Byron lent them to me for the series, on the condition that I didn't damage them.

I really meant to keep my promise too. Sadly, after I finished my duel against Yuma and was going home, I tripped and fell. It probably doesn't seem like that big a deal, but it was raining and I fell into a mud puddle. They were all totally **covered** in mud. I didn't mean it, but Cousin Quattro said I was 'in for it.' Even Trey was talking about writing my will

So you can only imagine my relief when I found that Uncle Byron wasn't mad at all. And I'm sure you would understand how angry I was when he said that that wasn't even the deck that he used to win the worldwide dueling championship. It was just a miserable copy that his agency gave him to thank him for everything he did for them.

[pouts slightly]

I really wanted to use that really nice deck that he used to win, but he kept it to himself. How positively cruel; hiding the truth from his own nephew like that.

[D.T.B: {Shouldn't he be **happy** that he didn't damage that good deck?}]

Anyway, are your questions done yet? I have a prank that's going to explode in a few seconds and I want to see the looks on their faces when it goes off.

[D.T.B: {HUH?!}]

**[Everything explodes in the back, followed by terrible coughing fits, smoke seeping into the room from under the door, and one of the actors shouting, "VETRIX!]**

Oh dear. It appears I've stayed too long. Thank you, ma'am. Thank you, dragonwolf. The both of you have been a wonderful audience.

[skips out of the room.]

* * *

D.T.B: That child...O.O

Sirius: No words can describe that wolf in sheep's clothing.

D.T.B: Good analogy, dude. So. Thank you all for your kind reviews and questions. Keep an eye out for the next piece of the Interview Series.


End file.
